The Hero Melromarc Needs and Deserves: Omake series
by lord Martiya
Summary: Non-canon and deleted scenes for "The Hero Melromarc Needs and Deserves"
1. An Old Enemy

Here's the first of this omake insanity. And a crossover too.

 _ **An Old Enemy**_

Deathmask was listening the king's tirade about supposedly committing rape when a portal opened and SHE came out, prompting him to put himself in a combat stance. After all SHE was a powerful enemy, and even if he had become stronger since their battle he would not take risks.

"Goodness, what are you doing here?" SHE asked him.

"Summoned to be a hero and save this world."

"Oh my, they must have committed great sins if the gods sent a punishment like you upon them."

Did SHE just compare him to Genghis Khan? Oh, well…

"Mostly stupid. I've been accused of raping the redhead." Deathmask replied.

SHE looked at Malty, and made a single statement: "With that kind of interpretation? Clearly a frame-up."

"Hey!" Malty protested.

"Look, ruffian, I have been a counselor for rape victims, and you don't act like one. Also, my old enemy is not a rapist. He's a mass-murderer, a destroyer, and many other things, but has too much self-respect to commit rape. So please drop it before he decides to take offense and-how did you threaten me that time, darling?"

"Hang your soul to a wall as a trophy. But I would never do it with her, she's tacky." Deathmask said. "By the way, why are you here?"

"A Chaos god sneezed. Now excuse me, but I have a few dresses to complete. Until next time, Cancer Saint."

"Until next time, seamstress."

With that SHE got back in the portal, that closed as she left.

"Did that unicorn talk?" Motoyasu helpfully asked.

"In Rarity's world, ponies are the dominant race." Deathmask explained. "And as long as I stay on the side, she could make short work of everyone else here in this castle."

 _Author note_

Rarity versus Giant Enemy Crab. No idea why they fought or how Rarity not only survived but put enough of a fight that Deathmask respects her valor.


	2. Alternate Gold Shield Heroes-Fire Signs

Now, what would have happened had one of the other Gold Saints been summoned as the Shield Hero? Here start my answers, divided per element.

 _ **Alternate Golden Shield Heroes 01: Fire Signs**_

 _ **Aries**_

Mu listened the false accuses against him, his creepy smile only becoming larger as king Aultclay ranted.

"AND WHY ARE YOU SMILING?!" the king demanded.

"You see, when a host frames a guest for rape, my Goddess demands a punishment of death or worse… And I can actually do worse and have fun too." he said as he tended his hand-and the Four Legendary Weapons, Shield included, appeared over it. Then he saluted with his hand and said: "I'm taking these home as souvenirs to study, goodbye."

And with that he teleported away, his telekinetic powers and skills so great to penetrate the barrier between dimensions with ease and bring him home.

"My wife will have me gender-bendered and sent to the king of Faubley for this…" Aultclay said.

 _ **Leo**_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Malty cried at the Shield Hero.

"Breach of hospitality is punished by death or worse." Aiolia replied as he looked at the charred hole that used to be Aultclay. "And as I can't do worse… Oh, and you are next."

 _ **Sagittarius**_

"TO HADES WITH IT! I'M NOT GETTING FRAMED AGAIN!" Aiolos bellowed.

* * *

"My castle has been WHAT?!" the Queen of Melromarc asked the messenger.

"The Shield Hero destroyed it in retaliation for your husband and your eldest trying to frame him as a rapist. Somehow, those two were the only victims."


	3. Alternate Gold Shield Heroes-Earth Signs

Second part of the other Gold Saints as the Shield Hero.

 _ **Alternate Golden Shield Heroes 02: Earth Signs**_

 _ **Taurus**_

"Where are the guards with the rapist?" Aultclay wondered. Then he started trembling. "What? An earthquake too?"

Then Aldebaran threw the castle in the sky.

 _ **Virgo**_

"She-she was envious of my beauty, and tried to force me into sex slavery as revenge, and… Oh, god!" Malty cried out with her accuses to the Shield Hero.

"You have just lost your credibility." Motoyasu said in a trembling monotone.

Clearing some fake tears, Malty looked at the Spear Hero, and then followed his eyes to Shaka. Who had dropped his pants, exposing her as a liar and causing mass male envy at the same time. Then he whispered "Rikudo Rinne", and Malty disappeared.

"What happened to my daughter?!" Aultclay demanded.

"Sent her to some hell. Don't know which, don't care. But as her father, and the one in charge here, I can't believe you weren't on her plan… And with your position you deserve worse! Tenbu Horin!"

 _ **Capricorn**_

"What is that book?" Aultclay asked the Shield Hero when he noticed he had been reading a small book while he ranted.

"My Gold Saint age mates Deathmask and Aphrodite gave it to me when we've been Sainted together, it's a series of punishments for breaches of Hospitality." Shura replied. "Says that just slaughtering you with Excalibur isn't enough for that and I don't have enough creativity- _Santa virgen madre de Dios!_ It's horrible! The Water Signs are depraved sadists! I'll do it."

* * *

"What in the name of all is holy are those screams?!" Elhart the blacksmith shouted in horror.

"At a guess, evidence that the Shield Hero is not a rapist and has a depraved creativity when it comes to deny false charges." his current customer, the slave trader Beloukas, replied as his face went green. "Don't ask me more, I saw it once done by a noble on a demi-human and the king had the perpetrator impaled."


	4. Alternate Gold Shield Heroes-Air Signs

Third installment of the other Gold Saints as the Shield Hero. And today's Saints won't need handbooks for doing horrible, horrible things to Myne and Aultclay.

 _ **Alternate Golden Shield Heroes 03: Air Signs**_

 _ **Gemini**_

"Rape! And a Hero, and a guest!" Aultclay shouted at the one who was standing before him in a dazed shock as he read the charges. "I can't believe my own daughter would try and frame the Shield Hero for rape!"

As he observed the princess trying to make sense of what was happening, Saga's good personality mentally told his counterpart that brainwashing the king had been justified after all, while the other agreed and wondered why HE was supposed to be the evil one.

 _ **Libra**_

"You know what? I'm going and do something my old friend Deathtoll would be proud of." Douko said after hearing the false accuses.

* * *

"What in the name of all is holy are those screams?!" Elhart the blacksmith shouted in horror. Then he saw his current customer, Beloukas the slave trader, was on the floor in a fetal position. "I don't think I want to know anymore…"

 _ **Aquarius**_

"And when would I have found the time to touch that prostitute-dressed CHILD when I was making actual ones happy all night long?" Camus replied.

"What?" Aultclay asked.

"A Hero too has urges, and to sate them allows for the calm and detachment that maintains my Cosmo cold. Thus I collected the rewards for annihilating bandits and invested them into the cares of professionals, and the techniques my Goddess has all her Saints learn were so effective I almost had to fight them to be allowed to pay instead of being paid."

"Have to confirm." Itsuki said. "He kept my party and me awake all night."

As she was still trying to process her plan was falling apart because the Shield Hero had gone for prostitutes, of all things, Malty felt pain and cold in her chest, and when she watched she saw that an icicle had pierced her lungs. A slow and painful way to die, they said…


	5. Alternate Gold Shield Heroes-Water Signs

Final installment of the other Gold Saints as the Shield Heroes. You all know who's on duty today. Yeah, it was hard to write…

 _ **Alternate Golden Shield Heroes 04: Other Water Signs**_

 _ **Scorpio**_

"It is against the law of all the known gods to breach Sacred Hospitality, not even Ares, in his madness would dare do so." Milo said to his audience. "And with a false accuse of rape, of all things… Even satirs and centaurs find this one low. Now, how exactly shall I kill you for this? Oh, I know just the thing. Allow me some time to prepare the right tools."

Said that, Milo left the room with the paralyzed forms of the other Heroes and their parties, leaving everyone else frozen in the positions they were when the Gold Saint launched his Restriction. All of them would die of thirst and starvation tortured by their own imaginations of the Gold Saint's revenge, none of them realizing _that_ was his revenge: to have them die standing with their muscles aching in pain as they couldn't move and their clothes dirtied by their own filth, while their own minds tortured them with the worst they could think of. And as they waited for their judgment in the afterlife they agreed that Milo had topped it without even trying.

 _ **Pisces**_

Somewhere between dimensions, the goddess Medea Pideth Machina was holding herself in a fetal position from the experiences she had just absorbed from a recently killed fragment. Of all the atrocities she had inflicted and seen, none matched it.

"Please don't come for me…" she said. "Please don't come for me… Please don't come for me… Please don't come for me…"

* * *

"And her own weakness served her well, for I was just getting started." Aphrodite announced to his spectators, all of whom showed white hair and green faces, with some even laughing mad. "And now, king Aultclay… For your own part in this breach of Hospitality, I sentence you to a painful suicide. Let your cruelty against yourself match my beauty that shines between Heaven and Earth, and amuse me!"

In his greatest triumph, king Aultclay's cruelty against himself exceeded the beauty that shone between Heaven and Earth.


End file.
